


No Surprises Here

by awkwardpawrubs



Series: 'thank you' drabbles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirky/gifts).



> Because I suck at logging on and commenting/leaving kudos for the wonderful works I enjoy, I decided to thank my favourite authors with drabbles.

Sameen Shaw wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, taking care to cover her ears as she steps out of Spintwitches, her new purchase held securely in the crook of her arm. She debates stepping into Three Broomsticks to get something to warm herself but finally decides to just hurry back to the castle.  
She meets a few of her students on the way, all of them skittering away as they catch a glimpse of their newly appointed Herbology professor. Shaw smiles to herself in satisfaction.

If she had hopes of slipping undetected into her living quarters and dropping off her package before making it to the Great Hall for dinner, they were promptly dashed as she noted the lean figure sitting at her spartan desk.

"Root" she said, greeting and exasperated warning all in one.

"Finally picked up your gift for Gen did you?" the young Arithmancy professor looked up, not the least bothered by Shaw's scowl. Her mirthful eyes followed Shaw as she crossed the room duelling with her scarf and mitts, to stash the package beside her cupboard.

"What do you want?" Shaw wouldn't admit that she had nearly forgotten Gen's christmas present. There are still two days left to the start of Christmas break so technically Shaw isn't all that late.

"Did you get me a present yet?" Root asks, finally getting up and walking up to Shaw, her fingers tucking Shaw's errant curl behind her ear.

"Haven't you already divined the answer to that?" Shaw shot back before turning to leave. "I am starving. Dinner must be served by now"

If Shaw stopped for a half a heartbeat at her door for Root to catch up to her, it was totally coincidental. Root smiled fondly as she looped her arm around Shaw's "I have actually. I can't wait to try out whatever you picked for me from Gladrags"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for the magic :)


End file.
